heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Benevolent Teachers
Even heroes and heroines need their education, and there are some who train others in the ways of good, leading to the trope known as Benevolent Teachers, who are commonly featured in the family, fantasy, science fiction, drama, superhero, martial arts, and comedy genres. Benevolent Teachers are heroes and heroines who use their skills to train people. They often come across as schoolteachers, coaches, principals, headmasters, wizards, benevolent witches, sorceresses, professors, martial arts masters, and in some cases, parents. A martial arts master is often referred to as a sensei. These teachers are often empathetic, hilarious, sympathetic, wise, and often keenly aware of the students who are placed in their care. However, even the most caring teachers can be very stern with their students, often using strict discipline and in some cases, detentions, to keep them in line. Some Benevolent Teachers can also be scatterbrained, easily stressed, and in some cases, irresponsible at times. Although Benevolent Teachers can be heroes and heroines themselves, the most memorable ones often serve a major part in stories by taking the hero/heroine under their wing and guiding them in the right direction - training them the right way. Jennifer Honey, Minerva McGonagall, and Kesuke Miyagi are some of the most memorable examples. Whether they're tutoring high school students with learning disabilities teaching young wizards and witches to use their powers wisely, Benevolent Teachers are the trainers that any student would go out of their way to impress. Noteworthy Examples Film * Pai Mei (Kill Bill Vol. 2) * Mufasa (The Lion King) * Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda franchise) * Kesuke Miyagi (The Karate Kid trilogy) * Ms. Sharon Norbury (Mean Girls) * Mr. Griffith (Easy A) * Erin Gruwell (Freedom Writers) * Mark Thackeray (To Sir, With Love) * Glenn Holland (Mr. Holland's Opus) * Dewey Finn (School of Rock) * Mr. Chips (Goodbye, Mr. Chips) * Queen Elinor (Brave) * John Keating (Dead Poets Society) * Ms. Darbus (High School Musical ''franchise) * Dean Hardscrabble (''Monsters University) * Mori Tanaka (Three Ninjas) * LouAnne Johnson (Dangerous Minds) * Principal Powers, Mr. Boy and Coach Boomer (Sky High) * Captain Li Shang (Mulan) * Jaime Escalante (Stand and Deliver) * Nurullah (The Breadwinner) Harry Potter * Minerva McGonagall * Albus Dumbledore * Rubeus Hagrid Star Wars * Qui-Gon Jinn * Obi Wan Kenobi * Yoda * Luke Skywalker TV and Cartoons * Master Splinter (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Iroh (Avatar: The Last Airbender) * Cheerilee and Princess Celestia (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Robin (Teen Titans Go!) Anime * Master Roshi (Dragon Ball) Literature * Jennifer Honey (Matilda) Gallery Jennifer Honey.jpg|Jennifer Honey (Matilda). Mufasa.png|Mufasa (Disney's The Lion King). Merlin (Disney).jpg|Merlin (Disney's The Sword in the Stone). Shifu.jpg|Master Shifu (Kung Fu Panda). Princess celestia.png|Princess Celestia (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee (My little Pony: Friendship is Magic). Yoda big.jpg|Yoda (Star Wars) Rafiki Diamond Edition art.png|Rafiki (The Lion King) Elinor Brave.jpg|Queen Elinor (Brave) Albus Dumbledore.jpg|Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter franchise) Kisspng-kami-5aeefae0262639.3119412815256112321563 heroes wiki profile pic.jpeg|Kami (Dragon Ball Z) Iroh.png|Iron (Avatar: The Last Airbender). Li_Shang.png|Li Shang (Disney's Mulan). Miss_Darbus.jpg|Miss Darbus (High School Musical trilogy). Jaime Escalante.jpg|Jaime Escalante (Stand and Deliver). Minerva McGonagall.jpg|Minerva McGonagall (Harry Potter franchise). Kesuke Miyagi.jpg|Kesuke Miyagi (The Karate Kid). Oldest_Dragon_-_01.jpg|The Oldest Dragon (Double Dragon: The Animated Series) Wang TTT2.png|Wang Jinrei (Tekken series) Robin.png|Robin Odette (Leap).png|Odette (Leap!). Juan moonlight.jpg|Juan (Moonlight'). Obi-wan_kenobi.jpg|Obi Wan Kenobi (''Star Wars) Qui Gon Jinn.jpg|Qui Gon Jinn (Star Wars) Luke Skywalker old.jpg|Luke Skywalker (Star Wars) Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type Category:Healings Category:Justice Scenario